criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Marie Bordeaux
Marie Bordeaux, née Grady, was the killer of her brother, local weatherman Clifford Grady, in Cloudy with a Chance of Murder (Case #19 of Pacific Bay). Profile Marie is a 43-year-old woman with blue eyes who has black hair that goes up to her neck. She dons a white dress shirt with blue stripes and a black jacket over it. On her neck she wears a necklace with a triangular gold brooch and another locket necklace which is open, showing a picture of her late daughter Colette. Besides that, it is known that Marie has a cat, knows French and eats Cajun food. Events of Criminal Case Marie was the sister of the late Clifford Grady and the mother of the late Colette Bordeaux. .]] Marie found herself in trouble by the Pacific Bay PD the moment Amy and the player found a funeral invitation pieced back together directed to the attention of the victim presented from Marie. Amy was heartbroken to know a young girl dying too soon but felt the player's investigative endeavor was far more important as opposed to other things she had in mind. The moment the player and Amy approached Marie about a memorial invitation directed to the attention of the victim, Marie told Amy and the player Colette was killed during the wake of Hurricane Yves. Marie then briefed the team about Clifford's failure to warn people of Hurricane Yves rapidly approaching and if Clifford reported the hurricane on television, Colette would be alive. Marie then admitted she sent an invitation for Colette's funeral to Clifford's attention, for Marie wanted Clifford to show up to apologize to the Bordeaux family albeit he failed to show up. Marie had to put up with another discussion with Amy and the player after their second visit to the victim's courtyard where a torn photo found inside a food basket was pieced back together revealing Colette to be Clifford's niece, making Marie the victim's sister. Marie told the team she did not think of Clifford as her brother due to his wanton negligence during the Hurricane Yves disaster but the loss of Colette was too much for Marie to bear. Marie admitted she entrusted Colette to Clifford while she taught French lessons the day Hurricane Yves hit, but Clifford did nothing to protect Colette from the likes of the disastrous storm not to mention his failure to help Jazz Town prepare for the disaster. Marie's wanton grief led to murder as the killer's attributes incriminated Marie as the killer. Marie lost her only daughter Colette weeks prior to the events of this case but Amy countered that murder was not a proper way to cope and informed her that evidence incriminated her to be the killer of Clifford, prompting Amy to suggest Marie to feel guilt for the murder she committed. To Marie, Clifford was nothing but a heartbreaker and by offing Clifford, those who grieved because of Clifford's past transgressions could finally move on. Due to Clifford's faults, Marie disowned him as a brother because, as an uncle, he was entrusted with the task of protecting Colette at all costs, but he did nothing to protect her from the likes of Hurricane Yves. Judge Dante stated that Marie killed Clifford to avenge her daughter, but not without notating that Clifford was her brother, but in her defense Marie told Judge Dante she lost Colette because of Clifford as if Colette was still alive, she would be observing her tenth birthday as of Marie's hearing. Marie then told Judge Dante that the moment Colette was killed by Hurricane Yves, she invited Clifford to attend Colette's funeral to apologize for the transgressions he was liable for, but instead Clifford ignored Marie's invitation, so in response to her brother's ignorance, Marie grabbed a weed whacker from Clifford's backyard, sliced his neck with it, and shoved him to bleed to death whilst sitting on a red couch at one of Hurricane Yves's devastation areas. Although Clifford's negligence caused a lot of people to lose everything during the devastation of Hurricane Yves, the court decided that a 10-year jail sentence (eligible for parole in 5 years) was mandatory for Marie. Trivia *Marie is one of the killers who committed domestic homicide in Pacific Bay, in this instance, she turned out to be the killer of her brother. Case appearances *Cloudy with a Chance of Murder (Case #19 of Pacific Bay) Gallery MarieBehindBarsPB.png|Marie, sentenced to 10 years in jail (parole after 5 years) for the manslaughter of her brother Clifford Grady. CliffordGPacificBayV.png|Clifford Grady, Marie's late brother. ColetteBPacificBay.png|Colette Bordeaux, Marie's late daughter. OG_SUS_219_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers